Santa's Christmas Gift
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Shego decided that for christmas, she wasn't going to work. Finding Kim in a walk, things take a turn once Kim, learning that the theif wants the season free of work, shares her phone number. This leads to an eventful night full of drinks... kigo


_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of the Disney and used in this story without official permission._

AN (Author's Note): This is, just an idea that came to me after reading a chapter in the manga: Boys Be. I just had to do something with the idea. Please, take into account that no one's action can be really determined in the show for they never show Kim or Shego, to my knowledge, drinking alcoholic beverages. Thank you! w

————————————————————————————————————————

It is another evening in which Shego is just walking down the street, like a civilian with just green and black tones in her clothing. She is walking without any real purpose in mind when she notices a cell phone on the ground. Shego, being Shego, would have kept it, but Christmas is coming, and she does not work during the holiday season, which is her new work policy. She looks around, noticing then that someone is running her way. A red-head comes up to her and takes an immediate defensive stand.

"Shego!" Kim cries as soon as she is in her stance. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I am going down the street, looking for something to do, not for a fight." Shego replies, making it obvious that the situation is boring beyond reasoning.

"Give me back my cell phone!" Kim yells yet again and is surprised that Shego does just that.

"Sure, whatever, I am not looking for a fight right now." Shego states.

"Huh?" Kim is in shock. She regains control of herself after a while, asking Shego, "I cannot believe you are just simply not going to steal my cell phone."

"Whatever Princess," Shego replies as she starts to go her way, "I do not work during the holidays, that's my new working policy. Also, I have no interest in such a late model, I like my best."

"Oh, okay, it is a last season phone…" Kim says and after seeing that Shego can act like a human she decides that it might be worth it to get to know her enemy better. So Kim goes after Shego, stopping her as soon as they meet once again.

"What is it now, Pumpkin?" Shego asks bored. "I might have nothing planned for right now but I am sure you have better things to do."

"Um, well," Kim looks at Shego seriously while she proposes her idea to the pale woman. "I want to give you my phone number in case you want to do something for Christmas."

"Really?" Shego replies sarcastically but then she notices that Kim, is indeed serious. "Sure then, might as well call you if I have nothing better to do..."

So Kim gives Shego her number and they leave their separate ways. Ron asks Kim why she took so long in finding her cell phone. Kim does not reply, but starts making plans for Christmas with Ron.

"There is a party at school," Ron says, thinking, or at least trying.

"Yeah, we can go there," Kim replies.

And so, the plans are made. First, dinner at both of their houses and then the party. Shego, for her part, decides to take Dr. Drakken's offer of spending the evening in the party he is going to make. The problem is that he has no place to really make it and asks Shego if it could be in the apartment he has been paying for her. She hardly agrees with the plan if it isn't for the fact that Dr. Drakken is indeed paying for the apartment, which means less money from her own pocket. So Monkey Fist, Dementor and Drakken appear at Shego's apartment with gifts and food.

"So what did you guys bring?" Shego asks.

"I brought some cookies to leave for Santa!" Drakken exclaims proudly, taking out homemade cookies. "I didn't make them, please do not be fooled. My mommy did."

"I brought the carrot sticks for the reindeers," Dementor says and Shego looks at him suspiciously. "I brought them only because Drakken said that I had to, so I only brought that."

"I brought the milk," Monkey Fist starts and Shego knows what to expect so she simply rolls her eyes in exasperation, already disliking the idea, "simply because I, like Dementor, was told that I only had to bring it for Santa."

Shego is furious by now and goes to the kitchen to prepare something that the group could eat. _Of course Drakken would believe in Santa, the ass. And the others wouldn't know what to make and it would __have__ been inedible in either case. I guess that this is much better._ Shego couldn't bring herself to be particularly snappy to the old children enjoying the drinks by telling them that Santa isn't real; not the other two would care but Drakken would become way to annoying and not rest until she admits her defeat and say that Santa does exist. Everyone knows how that would end, with Drakken in the hospital and with three degree burns. Shego just isn't ready to bear that after going back to work. So she puts up with the three asses and their stupidity while drinking the drinks that they did bring and the food that she had just prepared, almost enjoying her time with the influence of her drinks.

The time came for the gift exchange in which they exclude Shego. They start to wonder about not having a girl (completely ignoring Shego, treating her like another guy). Shego for her part could care less until they check her phone to see if she knew anyone.

"Hey look," Drakken says, "Shego has Kim Possible's phone number!"

"There goes a girl," Dementor says while Shego yanked her phone from Drakken's hand only for it to be taken by Dementor who presses the calling button. Shego takes the phone back but Monkey Fist stops her with his next well chosen words.

"Go ahead, Shego," he remarks slyly, "Kim might figure out from where she is being called and then come to see if you are okay because she is, like you always say, a 'goody-two-shoes'."

"Hey Kimmie," Shego answers the phone after Monkey Fist's speech. "I have a bunch of idiots who want to have some fun with you. Okay then, fight you later."

"What happened," Dementor and Monkey Fist ask hopefully. Drakken is more concerned about the time to make sure he goes back to the lair on time to open the presents from Santa.

"She isn't coming, duh!" Shego replies and her guests leave, muttering as they do about the lack of a proper woman to entertain them. She starts picking everything up, and after tiding things up is almost ready to go to bed when there is a knock on the door and she opens, thinking that one of the losers forgot something.

"Kimmie!" She says, surprised. Kim had said that she would stop by but Shego took it as a joke. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you said that some people wanted to see me," Kim says as she steps in. She almost loses her balance but thanks Shego for helping her regain it. "I said I would be coming, so here I am."

"You gotta be kidding me." Shego then realizes something. "Where's your sidekick?"

"Oh, he didn't feel so well so I dropped him off at his house, he collapsed. His parents grew worried until I told them that I was coming to see a friend." Kim replies, her words slightly slurred. "I do not understand why they would be worried, but then they said something like I know with whom I keep with."

"Where were you, precisely," the pale woman inquires.

"School party. There was a rumor that the punch had alcohol," Kim says, looking at Shego stupidly, "but it did me nothing."

"You would probably pass out here." Shego says, opening the door, "I am going to take you home now, I want to be able to fight you without this interfering."

"There is nothing wrong with me, and I want to stay," Kim uses her Puppy Pout and Shego cannot put a fight since she has had a few shots of tequila from the bottle.

"Okay, but if you pass out on me, I am taking you home." Shego states and Kim gives her a confuse glance.

"Why would I pass out?" Kim asks, trying to get over the drinking mist.

"You are drunk Princess, whether you realize it or not. Since you have had to drink, you will continue to drink here or leave."

"Is that a challenge Shego, because I will take you on."

"It isn't, you drink at your own pace." Shego states placing a beer in front of Kim while she takes another one for herself. Shego then notices a bag that Kim had brought. "What are those, presents?"

"Oh, costumes." Kim goes to it and takes them out. "You will be the elf, I will be Santa."

"What the hell? You have had enough to drink if you think I am going to get into an elf costume!" Shego shouts at Kim, who then takes out one of a reindeer.

"Well, it's elf or reindeer, and since you like green so much." Kim has no need to continue when Shego snatches the reindeer suit. Kim shrugs. "It's your choice."

"Wait, why can't I be Santa?" Shego asks.

"Because I chose it first." Kim states and that's the end of it. Once they are done changing, Kim looks at Shego, "I'll be damned, I forgot the leggings."

"Really," and Shego laughs. "Then I am happy to have taken this suit. Who know, you might have forgotten the elf's leggings too."

"I did," Kim states grimly while looking inside the bag and Shego bursts out laughing and pointing at Kim. "Not funny."

"For me it is," Shego says, taking a breath and chuckling some more. "I guess we are getting out of these costumes then."

"Why, you cannot stand being a reindeer?" Kim asks slyly.

"If you stay in your pant less costume, I will stay in this stupid costume," and Kim nods at this even if Shego isn't finish. "Next year, I will be Santa and you will be the elf."

"What!" Kim stops nodding when she listens to end of it. "How come?"

"Because I say so," and since Kim has no better reply to it grudgingly agrees, earning another chuckle from Shego. "That is the first sign that you are drunk, you do not have a good come back."

They drink some more while Kim eats some cookies and drinks some milk along with the beer. She was afraid that it would be a bad mix but Shego assures her that it's better than drinking water and Kim believes her. They eat the remaining of the food that Shego had made and continue to drink the beer. Once Kim is finishes, she notices that Shego is already on her third but keeps into account the fact that Shego said that she could go at her own pace, and so she has been doing.

"Hey, reindeers aren't supposed to drink beer." Kim takes a carrot stick and places it in Shego's waiting open mouth; between her beers she had five tequila shots in total, but she never gets wasted and she isn't going to. Kim smiles at Shego, a sweet smile, "There goes a good reindeer."

"My present for behaving so well then, Santa?" Shego answers while allowing Kim to pet her head, for a couple of seconds before trying to slap the hand away.

"Oh, that's right," Kim says, checking her bag. Shego is surprised but she starts frowning as she watches Kim tie a ribbon around her neck. "How is me for a present?"

Shego is shocked by the reply and Kim simply laughs at her.

"Silly, I would never give myself to you." Kim says playfully.

"Why not?" Shego asks while watching Kim undoes the ribbon and put it under Shego's neck while sitting on her back.

"Dunno, maybe cause I am not sure if you would treat me good." Kim says seriously while Shego goes on all four around the room, making Kim laugh. "You are an awesome reindeer."

"Not really," and after saying that, Shego makes an abrupt motion that makes Kim take hold of her neck and waist by her arms and legs, respectively. Shego notices that small figure pressed against her, and laughs a little. Kim is to groggy, ready to pass out, confirming this by doing something she would never do in a good state of mind.

"You are so warm, Shego," the red-head says softly as she leans and give Shego a kiss on the cheek. Kim, even though drunk, was still too self-conscious that she still had enough lipstick on her lips to leave a mark on Shego's cheek.

Shego makes no remark, since she knows that when Kim finished saying what she had to say she would pass out, and she does. Shego manages to take a blanket and place it over Kim, who still is on her back. She pins it in place so that is does not fall and leave Kim in the cold. Kim, for her part, cuddles more to the pale woman.

Leaving the house, Shego does not forget the bag with Kim's and her clothes. She could change in Kim's house, Shego figures. No one bothers them but a few thugs who think Shego is easy prey in her reindeer costume. They soon figure out that even if Shego had her arms full, she still knew how to kick ass. Afterwards, it was almost peaceful, with snow falling slightly. Kim is kept warm thanks to Shego, who starts to feel a little cold since she has to share her body heat with someone. Good thing that they are near the house. Under the alcohol influence, Shego knocks and not ring, but Anne is ready to open the door, thinking it would be Kim. She is surprised by what she encounters; a Shego dressed reindeer holding a Santa Kim.

"I am sorry, but Santa fell asleep while giving out the gifts, and I figured that she might be able to stay here until she feels ready to go back to the North Pole," Shego says as she steps into the house. Anne makes motion to take Kim but Shego stops her, "just tell me where is her room so I can drop her off there, change into something more regular and I'll get going."

"Follow me then," Anne says while showing Shego upstairs. James, who is by the kitchen, steps to see what the commotion is all about but does not speak when he looks at his wife's eyes. After entering Kim's room, Anne closes the door. "You are that Shego woman, right?"

"Yeah... So?" She asks lightly.

"What were you doing to my daughter." Anne practically orders but Shego is too drunk to notice that.

"I invited her over to get some assholes out of my place. I didn't even think she would come, but when she did, she already had had some alcohol in her. She didn't even notice, but I gave her beer to relax herself with. She convinces me into getting into this stupid costume. We eat a little and afterwards she passes out like I expected so I came here to leave her." Shego says, not really noticing what she was doing, being more on automatic.

"Nothing else happened?" Anne asks a little less anxious. She just didn't know what to do if her daughter spent time with a known criminal. "Why didn't you kill her?"

"Cause I am on vacation, its holiday season after all." Shego states in a matter of fact.

"So you will kill her once your vacation is over?" the blue-eyed doctor asks rather strongly.

"Wha?" is all that the green-eyed thief manages before shaking her head to clear it. "Look, doc, I could have killed Kimmie many times before."

"Kimmie?"

"But she has talent which would be a waste in a corpse. I try to train Pumpkin up,"

"Pumpkin?"

"Into giving all her potential and making a better fighter that someone might say to be equal to me."

"Equal to you?" Anne almost screams. "She can already defeat you!"

"Ah, no she cannot do that. I limit my attacks so that none of them can spoil the goods." Shego, while talking to Anne, is tucking Kim in bed. She strips from the suit and takes out a pair of pants, a scarf and a sweater from the bag, and starts to get dressed, not disturb by being in underwear in front of Kim's mom. She gives Kim a good night sleep, saying "Good night, Princess."

"Princess?" Anne is confused by the pet names and tries to stop Shego but realizes that the woman is too drunk to be of any more use. She just accompanies Shego to the door, who says a hearty thank you and leaves.

"So what was all of that about?" James asks, showing his face from the kitchen. Anne shares with him what she had learned, all but the pet names that Shego holds towards their daughter. "Huh. Seems like Kim has never been in danger. Well, time to go to sleep."

Anne shares his idea, but cannot get over the fact that there might be more between the two younger woman's relation. _I cannot help but have this feeling that even if they are more than likely never to remember what happened, th__eir__ relationship has changed. Why would my bubblebutt agree to go to Shego's house?_ She keeps pondering about this, before checking on Kim, and then making her husband promise not to mention what happened to his Kimmie-cub. He agrees after protesting a little bit, but Anne is afraid of what it would do to Kim if she suddenly realizes by another source than her, that she had even given Shego a kiss. Not that James knows about that.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day, at Shego's house.

---------------------------------------------------

Shego could not believe what she remembers from last night. There is no way that Kimmie would have given her a kiss, and that she would have taken Kim to her house. She shakes her head, trying to clear it more. She remembers the evening since Kim appeared quite clearly, way too sharp for someone who had downed half a bottle of tequila before. Afterwards, the trail to Kim's house is fuzzy and Shego cannot make head or tail of it. She cannot even remember what she did once she got to Kim's house, much less how she left and how she arrived to her house. If she did remember though, she would have taken it for a dream, since she had cried after leaving Kim in her house.

---------------------------------------------------

In Kim's room.

---------------------------------------------------

Kim wakes up with an intense headache, trying to remember what happened last night. She only remembers dropping Ron off and going somewhere. The rest are just feelings; a warm feeling taking over her in the company of someone, the sweet feeling of someone warm carrying her somewhere, probably dropping her home. Kim shakes her head to try and get all the details in order. She resigns herself to just the pleasant sensations. When her mother comes to wake her up, she shares the experience because she felt good at that moment.

"Was it good in the induced effect, or do you think it was there originally?" Anne asks her daughter, trying not to panic.

"I feel that is has been there, always, but I cannot be sure..." Kim confesses. "Why do you ask, mom?"

"It's just a mother's concern, but its okay, do not worry about it." Anne gives Kim a kiss in her forehead, and takes off Shego's lip-print on her daughter's cheek with a motherly caress on the cheek. "You rest, then take a shower, and then you will have something to eat. Sleep first though."

"Yes mom," Kim says, falling back to bed, then realization dawns on her, she is wearing a Santa costume that has no leggings. "I have a feeling that you cannot explain to me why I am dressed like this?"

"I am afraid not," Anne sighs, noticing the sacred tone her daughter used. "Do not worry, you were in safe hands."

"Whose hands?" Kim asks, curious.

"I should say arms, but you will not ask me that." Anne's tone was serious and even a little deadly. "When you figure out yourself what you were doing, you are going to tell me, kay?"

"Kay mom," Kim says, softly, as sleep claims her.

Anne leaves the room, closing the door. She just hopes that Kim realizes soon what was happening. Kim, for her part, has a pleasant dream of soft, tender, green and warm skin. She recalls the pleasant feeling, but not a thing about the images, just soft and warm skin...

* * *

Ô.o This thing is longer than expected, but it should keep you guys called down a little. Review saying if you want another one. If I receive at least five reviews crying out loud for more from this small scrap of something, then I might do another one. FIVE people, five, and the more, the faster I'll come up with something. You guys are my motivation to keep this going, so please, encourage. Also, I am working on KP:MM but since there is no path defined for this, it's just getting defined with the process, of it being written. The ideas are coming but since that is my main project, I am taking it slowly. Bear me with patience, I shall give you what you wish for, the third chapter might be done by the end of my short two day break. _Patience_.  
And do not forget: 5 reviews another chapter for this piece of writing if you boys and girls, like it enough. 


End file.
